Poison
by ProfessorHojotheGEN-I-US
Summary: Crocodile’s hand was gripping tightly onto Luffy’s face, and Luffy, for his part, was gasping wildly. “Some future pirate king,” Crocodile scoffed." A look into what could've been. Warning: One-Sided Crocodile x Luffy.


A/N: A "what if?" look into what could've been had Crocodile and Luffy's fight taken an unsuspected turn. Truly, I should be updating and/or working on other things, but I just couldn't pass this up. Told from Nefertari Cobra's point of view. ('Cause the man gets no play.)

Warning: (One-Sided) Crocodile x Luffy. So, basically, it's got rape. Holy crap, right?! If that ain't your thing, don't read it.

Rating: M (Lemon, Rape-age, Man/Boy sex, Slight Language)

* * *

Poison

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy.

It had seemed amazing that he was able to carry both Nico Robin and myself out of the collapsing building after defeating the tyrant, Crocodile. But it wasn't merely the flesh wounds that caused me to be so shocked. Even though the blood running in streams down his arms and legs, running like sweat down his face, body tense and yet growing fatigued could've been the only visible indicator that this boy had gone through so much, it was the fact that this boy had just been internally poisoned and ... well, it was too hard to say. And much too difficult to think about.

But I would've done something if I could have, truly.

I suppose it's just easier to say that he had been poisoned in more ways than one. From a poisonous hook, and a poisonous soul.

* * *

I was badly injured when I lead Nico Robin to the stone Crocodile and her sought. Upset that the kingdom of Alabasta seemed to be ready to meet the inevitable, I was pleasantly surprised when Nico Robin pounded her fists on the stone and asked if that was the only one in the kingdom. And after I responded to her that it was, she grew tense.

But then Crocodile came down the stone steps, looking just as malicious as ever. Eyes narrowed into a line, mouth twisted in an evil smirk, Crocodile thought, surely, that he had won. The bastard.

It wasn't until Robin told him that what he wanted was not written on the slab, that the man became furious. Anger tinted his voice and composure, back arched slightly in defensiveness, he demanded to be told what the tablet told instead.

And then he slashed her. His own partner in crime, Nico Robin, had been betrayed. His comment about trusting no one from the start didn't surprise me in the slightest. And even though I was angry at Nico Robin for what she had done to me, my daughter, and my country, I felt a slight twinge of sadness. I doubt she had trusted Crocodile, really, but it was foolish of her to try and stop him. He was a Shichibukai, after all.

Blood pooling around her body, staining her white coat red, I vaguely remember thinking, "She's dead." And it just seemed so utterly cruel.

But then he was standing before me. Crocodile. Face showing both anger and smugness, ultimately not trying to show me that he was pissed off. Teeth clenching on his cigar, he sneered down at me.

"I know nothing," I said, truly unaware of where the Pluton was that this man was seeking. I really wouldn't have told him anyway.

Bristling, but grin never leaving his face, Crocodile proclaimed that he would take control of this country with or without Pluton. It was only a matter of time until he found it, anyway.

And then he laughed. His disgustingly satisfied laugh. I hated listening to that laugh. And as he laughed, I placed my hand over the stone which would collapse this building and kill Crocodile, and myself, in the process. I never wanted to use it, it seemed like such a wasted addition. But right now, it was such a glorious ray of hope. Truly, the only hope for the country.

But I couldn't pull it.

No matter how he laughed, or how much my fingers tightened around the stone, wanting and needing to be rid of this, I just couldn't. My resolve was broken. I began to have thoughts of Vivi, ruling this kingdom alone and fatherless. Though I knew she had the natural talent to lead a kingdom, I just felt that I should be there with her. She wasn't much for needlessly throwing one's life away anyway, and I didn't want her to scorn me in death.

But, moreover, I didn't want Crocodile to have the chance to survive. I knew I couldn't. I was too badly injured. Standing up seemed a huge annoyance to me. But Crocodile ... he wasn't injured. And as cunning as he was, I had no doubt that he'd be able to find a way out. Besides that, the guy wasn't normal anyway. None of those Devil Fruit users are.

Fingers going numb, arm shaking, I lowered my head sadly and took my hand off the lever. I just couldn't do it. There were far too many cons riding on this whole convoluted situation.

Crocodile said nothing this whole time. He merely stared down at me and chuckled menacingly when I lowered my head in shame.

"Oh, Cobra," He mocked, viciously prodding my foot with his own, "Giving up already? But what will your kingdom think?"

I said nothing as Crocodile spoke. Clenching my fists tightly, I grew enraged as he continued, "Their loyal king, or not so loyal, as the situation has it, died in vain not doing a thing to stop the uprising. How pathetic."

Suddenly, a rough hand was gripping my neck firmly and slamming my head into the wall I was leaning against. Head swirling in pain, I looked dazed at Crocodile. Grimacing, I stared into his cold, venomous eyes and waited for my inevitable death.

But then he told me about the bomb.

Set to go off in fifteen minutes, what was I to do? So I just stared, wide-eyed, not finding the correct words to say. All I could think of was why? Why would he do this? Didn't he want to rule this kingdom? His laughter was back in full force as he began to tighten his grip, and I remember thinking, "This is it. You've failed everyone ... you've failed your daughter."

But then ...

The walls seemed to explode. Rock fragments and other parts of the structure began flying around the room, and, in the middle of the clearing dust and debris, stood a young boy.

His black hair messy, blood pooling around his knuckles and dripping to the floor, clothes in disarray and no shoes to speak of. Who the Hell was this?

Of course, it really didn't matter if I knew him or not, because the important thing was that Crocodile seemed to recognize this boy. And he didn't look happy in the slightest. If anything, he looked utterly confused, almost delirious.

"But how?" He began with a growl, "How did you live? It's impossible."

The boy wasn't listening. The source of Crocodile's sudden anxiety was currently glancing about the room, either gaining his bearings or thinking up a plan of some sort. As Crocodile's voice boomed louder, I was solely focused on the boy. His gaze rested on Nico Robin with an expression I couldn't see. But surely Crocodile couldn't be afraid of this boy. It seemed almost impossible.

He was skinny and small, had some muscles, but nothing too definite. And he was so young and badly injured. I didn't want this kid to die, even though I had no feelings towards him, good or bad, but it all just seemed stupid. I wanted to tell him," Run, you fool! You can't win." And then he looked at me.

Eyes fierce, mouth pulled into a tight line, jaw set, I was even a bit frightened. My mouth fell open, and, at first, I thought I was going to demand that he run and save himself ... but nothing came out. I was stunned.

This boy, I then realized, was my only hope. For some reason, when his eyes bore into mine, they seemed to say: "I'm going to stop him." And I believed it, as ridiculous as I felt trusting in him.

I landed on the floor with a harsh thud. Slightly dazed, I blinked rapidly in an attempt to correct my suddenly blurred vision. Coughing quickly, my eyes finally focused to the point where I could see Crocodile and the boy standing a few feet apart from one another, face to face.

No words were spoken between them, and this only served to aggravate Crocodile further. His mouth, which I had never seen hold a frown, was now sporting said look. It was encouraging. Fists clenched into tight balls, brow furrowing in anger, teeth gnashing; Crocodile seemed like a totally different person now. Usually so calm and collectedly evil.

I found myself smiling at the situation.

"Tell me, Straw Hat," Crocodile hissed, obviously trying to keep his cool but failing, "How did you live? You lost too much blood ... it's _impossible!_" The last word was stressed with infuriated frustration.

Ignoring his question in favor of stating something else, Luffy proclaimed, "You can't beat me, Crocodile."

Simple. Concise. And with the desired effect.

Crocodile's anger became more prominent as his features continued to contort in rage. I wasn't sure what had happened or when, but I came to the conclusion that Crocodile must've really thought that he had killed this boy.

I wanted to cheer for Luffy, but I felt that to be too premature. Instead, I merely sat, transfixed on the boy who I believed could save us all.

Thoughts of his victory were running wild in my mind. So much so, that I was utterly surprised when the boy threw a punch and actually hit Crocodile square in the face. The best word to describe my feelings was shocked. Apparently the boy had found a way to make a solid blow. Impressive.

And that was when I became aware of the blood all over his body. Surely that couldn't have been the reason allowing the boy to be able to negate the powers of the tyrant's Devil Fruit. That's what I thought at the time, anyway.

And here I thought the boy was so simple.

The fight continued almost instantly after Crocodile had gotten to his feet. A few simple words were exchanged, and then the fight commenced.

Luffy's body stretched, fists like iron, smashing into Crocodile rapidly. A stretch of the leg followed in a kick to the side. His bloody body retracting and gearing up for the next attack in precise succession.

And who wouldn't be shocked? This boy had a Devil Fruit ability as well? It seemed to me a ridiculous ability. A body made of rubber, a body never able to swim again. I saw no benefits of losing an essential ability for a man who traveled the sea. Then again, the way he was beating Crocodile into submission, barely letting the man get a hit in edge wise, I was starting to really like this ability.

Especially with that hook of his, what better way to be avoid being hit by Crocodile than having a body that can stretch at will?

Then the tables turned slightly. Crocodile, who obviously couldn't take the disgrace of getting defeated by a mere child, removed the outer covering of his hook to reveal a poisonous one concealed underneath.

A few words were exchanged between the two about becoming the future pirate king and the New World beyond that of the Grand Line where tougher opponents waited. But Luffy ... this kid showed no sign of fear. Apparently, the hook was a sign that they were now fighting as real pirates; tricks and all.

Still, Luffy was determined.

But, in my opinion, he wasn't quite prepared for the true cunning ruthlessness of Crocodile. And when Luffy stretched out for another earth shattering attack, Crocodile swiped the hook and it was over.

He was poisoned. And I felt my happiness deflate quickly. The kid couldn't win now that he was poisoned. Hell, it was a miracle that he was winning at all. Bleeding, already worn ... the poison merely added to his inevitable defeat.

Crocodile's laugh was triumphant. Like he had already won. Sadly, I felt that he was in the right. I felt that he had won as well. But that stubborn child ... he wasn't ready to give up.

"You never give up, do you, boy?" Crocodile teased, now feeling securely victorious, "But it's like I said: This sea isn't for wannabe pirates who seek fame and fortune. You need to learn what battles you can win," he continued, "and what battles you have lost."

He struck so suddenly that I had barely seen him move. And it seemed like the young rubber man had failed to predict his hastiness as well.

Pinned to the wall, Crocodile's hook closed tightly around his neck, Luffy's breath hitched as a loud thud alerted to me that his head had cracked against the hard walls roughly. And the boy reached both arms up, screaming from the poison which was now seeping directly onto his neck, and grabbed Crocodile's arm with as much force as he could muster.

The poison from before, and the poison currently entering his body, seemed to be too much for the little hero. He squirmed and wretched himself back and forth, trying desperately to shake off the man who was considerably larger than him. Crocodile, for his part, just stared menacingly into the face of his adversary.

"Now," Crocodile added, pressing Luffy's neck ever further into the stone, "I'll show you just how weak and pathetic you really are."

Flipping Luffy around, Crocodile than proceeded to tilt the boy's head back roughly and suck roughly on the exposed flesh. Letting out a desperate sound that sounded between a mix of a scream and a painful moan, Luffy tried to push back in order to get the man off of him.

No such luck.

Crocodile, now ravishing the other side of the boy's neck, grabbed Luffy's arm with one free hand while impaling the other with his hook. The boy screamed desperately, wanting, _needing_ to be free of this. And, again, I just sat there.

Tears gathered at the corner of Luffy's eyes as Crocodile bit deep into the flesh, causing it to bleed. Now running down his neck, Crocodile licked up as much as he could before spinning the boy around and pressing his open mouth into Luffy's.

Again, the poor rubber boy squirmed, but his strength was just too far gone. Ripping the boy's shirt fully open with that hook, Crocodile proceed to slash the boy's chest, reveling in the blood that pooled out of the wounds and onto the floor.

Knocking the boy to the floor as well, Crocodile immediately pinned the boys hands above his head and began biting viciously along the front of Luffy's neck and down his chest, just stopping where he had slashed him all those countless times.

I could see the evil delight on Crocodile's face as he tortured the poor boy. I thought to myself, "How utterly barbaric." I really didn't see the point he was trying to get across in all this, but again ... maybe it's a pirate thing.

But my thoughts were cut short when Luffy let loose a gut wrenching scream. I looked up hastily only to be met with a horrible sight. Sometime in the last few seconds, Crocodile had managed to pull Luffy pants and underwear down far enough for him to enter the boy with his fingers.

Scissoring him roughly, Crocodile raked his hook raggedly across Luffy's back. Surely this kid couldn't take much more of this. I could barely take much more, and I was merely a spectator.

The tears mixed with the blood on the floor as Luffy continued to scream, throat becoming hoarse and dry.

"You should've known who you were picking a fight against, Boy," Crocodile sneered, grabbing Luffy's half hard cock and squeezing tightly. The response he got was another blood curdling scream. I wanted to look away, I _had_ to look away. But I couldn't do that either. I was so transfixed on how this poor boy was being treated that I watched it all. I began to feel like I was the real monster.

The way his head tilted back, mouth agape with drool running down to his chin, eyes wide with fear and anger, tears ever flowing, mixing with the blood that also ran down his face ... it was the most horrifying sight I have ever witnessed. I just wanted it to end.

... And I felt like a coward. This boy needed my help. If I could even just get Crocodile's attention for one second ... maybe I could help him. However, in my fear, I looked over at Nico Robin, hoping that see was going to be the one to help the boy. But her form was still, blood trickling slowly from her body.

I didn't think it was possible for him to scream any more. Surely that had to be taking what little strength he had left as well. But then I saw Crocodile's body slamming into the boy's. Luffy, with no place to go, took the blunt of the rape with his entire body. Crocodile cackled quietly as he pounded harder and deeper into Luffy's body.

Tired of his screaming, Crocodile forced his hand roughly into Luffy's mouth. I could hear a choking sob erupt as the boy turned his head to the side. A mixture of blood and saliva ran down his mouth and over Crocodile's fingers. All this while the man continued to force himself more fully into the youth.

I felt physically ill. And the more I told myself to do something, the more terrified I became. Even when a muffled scream echoed off the walls, and the boy exploded violently all over the floor, I just sat and stared.

It had been fifteen minutes since Crocodile had told me about the bomb. However, he was too busy to even notice that his plans were slowly being thwarted. I thought that, surely, Vivi had found a way to stop it. And was so proud. Proud, and filled with renewed vigor.

Trying to conjure up all the courage I had left, I glanced at the boy one last time in order to make my decision. Of course, I really wished I hadn't.

Crocodile's hand was gripping tightly onto Luffy's face, and Luffy, for his part, was gasping wildly. "Some future pirate king," Crocodile scoffed. Forcing Luffy's mouth open, he slammed the boy's mouth right over his own weeping hard on. His fist tightened in the rubber boy's hair as he was brought closer to his own climax.

And it was then, when I saw Luffy's eyes go wider than they previous, when Crocodile's seed sprayed from the corner of his lips, when he brought his mouth away trying just to breath, I knew I had to be brave.

Taking hold of the stone that would decimate this building, I pulled the lever.

Crocodile threw the poor boy to the floor. Zipping up his pants, I saw him become vaguely aware that something wasn't right. And then he turned to me.

Smiling, I hissed, "You won't win, Crocodile. Your bomb has failed, and so has your plan to rule this country. You may kill all three of us," I added gesturing to Nico Robin, Luffy, and myself, "But you will not live."

"Oh really," Crocodile sneered, looking extremely pissed, "I severely doubt a dead man can stop me." He began pointing that hook at me. But, to my relief, he feel to the floor with a loud scream.

Monkey D. Luffy.

How in the world this boy managed to hoist himself up and even throw a punch is beyond me. But there he stood, breath escaping haggardly from his throat, body heavily irregularly with pain. This boy ... truly was something else.

"B-But how?!" Crocodile raged, wiping the blood from his mouth.

Luffy didn't look at him. He kept his eyes focused on the ground. I was sure it was because he was in an extreme amount of pain.

After the rape, and all the torture he endured in a mere five minutes, it seemed like he was already dead to me. His body, so weak and limp, quivered where it stood. Just trying to stand still was a chore. Not to mention the blood which still escaped rather readily from his wounds, old and new.

But then I remembered the look he had gave me earlier. The look which seemed to say: "I'm going to stop him." And damn it if anyone was going to stop him.

Crocodile let loose a roar as he lunged himself at Luffy. However, Luffy twisted in the air right before Crocodile could land his blow and smashed the hook clean off.

"I told you," Luffy growled, voice shaky but filled with determination, "I will WIN!!"

Crocodile, delirious, revealed a secret knife that he had been concealing and proceeded to attack the boy, merely snarling.

Luffy sent him flying into the air with a solid kick, Crocodile, angrier and more wild than ever, prepared an attack of his own while he floated in the air.

Swelling up like a balloon, the strange rubber boy twisted himself quickly and then let all the air out in order to be closer to Crocodile; ready to end this epic fight in the air if he needed to.

Twisting around, Luffy stretched his arm back in preparation as Crocodile, with no other alternatives, released his most ferocious attack. The sand turned to sharp blades as they raced dangerously towards the boy.

Luffy, showing no fear in the decision he had made, unleashed an epic attack, fists smashing right through his enemies attack and causing it to explode into the mere sand it was formed from.

And he landed a blow. Than another. And than another.

Over and over, Crocodile was smashed harshly into the top of the building. Screaming, the intensity of Luffy's attack only increased. Eyes full of life once more, the boy held no conviction and let all his raw power fly. And, I'll be damned, but he was really going to win.

The thoughts of all the events which had transpired in only the past fifteen minutes flashed through my eyes.

He had told Crocodile, straight out, that he was going to defeat him. And even when he had been pinned to the floor, tortured, raped, brutalized ... he stood himself up. He made sure Crocodile knew that what he said was true. That he was going to live. Live for the sake of defeating him. Live for this country. And live, most importantly, for the people who mattered to him most.

And that's exactly what he did.

He sent Crocodile flying right through the building. Fist raised to the entering sunlight with proud resolve. And his face, so concentrated, didn't look like that of a defeated man. No; it looked the face of a man who was willing to do whatever he set his mind on.

And even though I couldn't see the result of what had happened to Crocodile, I knew he had lost. I could tell. I just had an overwhelmingly happy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

When Luffy landed on the floor, admits the wrecking and collapsing building, I crawled over to him and questioned, "Are you alright boy?"

And he smiled.

Just smiled at me. And I smiled back. What a courageous kid.

A hand on my shoulder startled me. And when I spun around, I saw that it was the hand of Nico Robin. And in that hand, was a vile. As I looked into her face, and saw her pointing at the boy, I knew it was an antidote. Perfect.

* * *

The next moments were a blur. I remember registering the antidote, hoping the boy was going to make it. Being hoisted up suddenly by said boy, and witnessing as Luffy, with already a great load, supported a frantic Nico Robin as he climbed from the falling building and saved us all.

It was nothing short of a miracle.

When we made it out, the boy succumbed to his tiredness and fell to the floor. At first, I thought he had died. Luckily, he seemed to just be sleeping. Doing what little I could, I carried the boy through town. Hoping to find his friends and, perhaps, my daughter as well.

And find them I did. It was a joyous reunion where I learned that the boy's crew mates had helped my daughter through her journey. And I was thankful. When I left Luffy to his crew, after inviting them all to stay at the palace for as long as they needed, I felt more at peace than I had in a long while.

Crocodile was gone, the kingdom was safe, and I had learned in the power to believe. To believe that: Even though all hope can seem lost, a single flicker can spark the flame to survival.

And I gave one last parting look to Luffy as Vivi and I made our way to the town square. I had no doubt in my mind that this man ... was going to be King of the Pirates.

* * *

-The End-

* * *

A/N: Truthfully, it was an odd experience writing from Cobra's point of view. I don't really recommend it. Haha! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading my look into what could've been and, come on, you _knew_ Luffy was going to win. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
